The Maiden and the Beast
by The-Village-Girl
Summary: Dr. Henry Jekyll finds himself confronted with a stowaway on Nemo's ship and by that experiences, that not every woman he meets is not interested in him. Work in progress. R and R, please! THANKS A LOT!


_The Maiden and the Beast_

(The Stowaway)

LXG-Fanfic (Jekyll + a new character) by Vic.K.©

Starring:Dr. Henry Jekyll

Adela

Title: The Housemaid and the Beast – The Stowaway

Fandom: League of Extraordinary Gentlemen

Characters: Dr. Henry Jekyll; Adela

Word Count: 1143

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Henry experiences, that not [ievery[/i woman he meets is not interested in him.

Author's Notes: This FF is copyrighted by me, still I own none of the characters or settings!

How she had managed to get onto that strange boat without being caught by the guards was beyond Adela afterwards. She was seriously wounded and under shock when she was searching for some safe place to hide from the men who were after her and from the falling stones that broke off the houses and damaged the beautiful and historical architecture of half Venice.

Pelting into the first room she could find that wasn't taken was how Adela could save herself from falling into the hands of her merciless pursuers. Crawling on her knees and hands she hid herself next to the wardrobe and tried to remain as silent as she could. Her wounds were bleeding badly, she was completely out of breath and her body was shivering like if she was having ague. Her consciousness was drifting away slowly and it was hard for Adela not to fall asleep. Everything she could do now was hoping, that nobody would find her here...

What the girl didn't know was that this room wasn't [inot taken[/i at all. It was Henry Jekyll's room which had been given to the doctor by Captain Nemo himself. And when Jekyll eventually entered the room Adela realised that she had to be quiet in order not to get caught and punished by the owner of this strange 'ship'.

But that was rather difficult to manage. She was breathing hard from running away from her haunters and whimpering because her wounds hurt so badly. She covered her mouth with both of her bloodstained hands so the person coming into the room would not be able to hear her. That was all she could do at the moment. Being quiet and sitting still behind the wardrobe was her only chance to both getting away from her pursuers and staying away from punishment for being a stowaway on this huge 'ship'.

And so she did. At least... she tried.

When Dr. Jekyll entered the room he was angry. Hyde had played bad tricks on him and tantalised him by making him watch Mina and Dorian kiss eachother passionately. Hyde knew exactely that this kind of incidents were deep cuts into Jekyll's sensitive soul and yet bleeding heart, which only longed to be loved back by that handsom young scientist woman.

Henry Jekyll smashed the door of his large luxurious cabin behind himself. He stood with his forehead against the wall and bit his lower lip wheezing.

"Oh, shut up! SHUT UP!!!" he yelled at Hyde who was still saying nasty things inside of his aching head. „She does look at me! She doesn't love Dorian...! He's just a... a..."

Jekyll paused. Adela was holding her breath. Somehow she managed not to scream of fear when the doctor suddenly started yelling at somebody she couldn't sense in that room. She tried hard not to fall unconscious but her injuries didn't stop bleeding and the fog behind her retinas became more and more consistent. And just when Henry Jekyll started yelling again:

"NO, I'm NOT short of words! I'm..."

Adela couldn't keep herself sitting upright and so she fell to her side from right behind the wardrobe and remained lying on the floor unconscious.

The doctor flung himslef around with shock and stared at the thin figure of a young girl, her clothes all covered with fresh light-red blood. For the fraction of a second Jekyll was unable to move. How on earth did this girl come to sneak onto the ship without being caught by the guards? They were nearly everywhere and would never have let her set foot onto Nemo's precious "Sword of the Ocean".

But the doctor couldn't care long for this because he soon felt that it was his medical duty to help that poor injured girl there right in front of him. Without even thinking about the possible consequences of his soon to follow actions he grabed the girl around her chest and knees and picked her up from the floor immediately. After he had carefully placed the motionless body on the bed Jekyll reached for his medical case. He put on his pince nez and fetched for the stethoscope. When he had wraped it around his neck he leaned over the fainted girl and cautiously started to pat her pale cheeks while speaking to her as loud and as silent as he could at the same time.

"Hey, missy! Please, don't do this to me! Wake up! You hear me? Please, wake up!"

Adela faintly opened her eyes. When she finally caught complete and fully conscious sight of the young doctor the injured girl gasped for breath in shock and started to whine. Henry Jekyll immediately covered her mouth with his hand in order to silence her.

"Ssssh! Nobody must learn that you are in here with me! If you want to stay safe from being punished by the captain for illegaly voyaging on his ship you'll have to be quiet!"

Jekyll stood up from the bed immediately and carefully locked the door to his stateroom. He wanted to be sure that nobody would come in and take the needy young girl away from his helping and healing hands. Her head was injured, aswell as her chest, shoulder and her arms. Each of them showed long and deep cuts which were bleeding heavily. The doctor had to find out what had caused these injuries. When Adela anxiously looked at him he gently stroke her hair and smiled.

"I'm sorry, young Lady! I didn't mean to terrify you. My name is Dr. Jekyll. I'm here to help you!"

After giving the frightened girl his most encouraging smile Jekyll took a closer look at her wounds. They were deep indeed and she had lost a lot of blood up to now which explained why she had fallen senseless a minute ago.

Jekyll quickly put on his stethoscope and unbuttoned the top three knobs of Adela's ragged dress. He carefully listened to her lungs and bronchi and after that smiled of relief when he had found nothing to seriously worry about. The doctor put aside his stethoscope and searched his medical case for a pair of scissors to cut off the encumbering sleeves of the young girl's dress from her arms, which prevented him from taking care of her injuries. Adela gasped in distress when Jekyll cut up the one and only dress she possessed.

"I'm sorry, my girl, but there is no other way...!" he said calmly and slid aside the cloth. After having thoroughly inspected the girl's wounds the doctor came to the conclusion that he had no choice but to stitch them, which he did right away. The girl lost way too much blood as that Henry Jekyll would have had the chance to take long decisions.


End file.
